


A Pillow Has Come To Life

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Supernatural FFXV [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Pillow, Confessions, Cowgirl, Cursed, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied/Referenced Insecurities, Kissing, Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PoC, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bareback, unprotected sex, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You had bought a body pillow of your favourite FFXV character a the con you had gone too. One night, he comes alive, and Gladio wants nothing more than to make your fantasy come alive





	A Pillow Has Come To Life

**Author's Note:**

> his story is thanks to me going to Otakon earlier this month, and did the extra thing of buying a Gladio body pillow. Moosh was so indulgent towards me to do this RP. Also, you notice that there are some references to the reader’s skin and hair style. This is because the reader is POC. Hope you all don’t mind, but we thought it would be nice. Especially, seeing the Muns themselves are WOCs. Enjoy!

It was like his soul was melded into the fabric. You would hug him, hold him, and cuddle with him in the still of the night. Yet he wasn’t able to hold you in return. He wasn’t able to cuddle your small frame to his own larger one. He felt dull and lifeless. He was trapped in that pillow… it would take something special to awaken his soul to the pillow. Something that would make him feel alive…

One could call it a miracle that people didn’t call you crazy for having the pillow with Gladiolus Amicitia printed on it. When you had gone to the con, you saw it and just couldn’t stop yourself for buying him even though he blew a hole in your carefully calculated budget. Something had compelled you to buy him.

You sighed softly as you looked down at the pillow, straddling it almost and a dark flush darkening the tanned skin on your cheeks. Okay, you were a fucking pervert. A lonely pervert. A fucking lonely horny pervert. Leaning forward, you rested my forehead against the pillow. “Is it stupid that I want you to be real. Alive?”

Gladio wanted nothing more than to reach out and grasp at the soft curves of your hips. He instead bit his figurative lip (do consciences have lips?) and felt your presence straddling his pillow-body. Your warmth was intoxicating. It had been a while since he had felt human flesh against his own. He had been so lonely for so many years…

You sighed softly and pressed a quick chaste kiss on his lips. Of course only feeling fabric, the realisation made you sigh even deeper. “I’m an idiot,” you whispered and got off the pillow. Feeling like an absolute moron. Hugging your knees, you looked away from the pillow. “Listen and see me, talking to a pillow and straddling it. I should get some sleep. I’ve barely been sleeping.”

For the first time in a very long while, Gladio felt the warmth of soft lips pressing atop his own. It took his body a few moments to materialise and become tangible, but by then you had already climbed off him. Gladio quietly got on his knees behind you, a glint of desire in his warm amber eyes as he leaned towards your protectively hunched form. His hand made contact with your shoulder as he pulled you back into his chest.

Your eyes widened when you felt a large calloused hand on my shoulder, being pulled against a warm broad chest. Letting out a startled gasp. your eyes met bright amber eyes. “Oh god,” you whispered in shock. Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten those mushrooms at dinner. “Oh god oh god oh god oh god.” With each word, your voice climbed up an octave or two. No, he couldn’t be real. You had lost your mind.

He cracked a grin at your gobsmacked reaction, Fair enough, really - a minute ago, he was just a pillow you straddled . “Hey… Y/N, right? It’s about time for your regular ‘fun’ about now, if you know what I mean?” Gladio winked at you. His eyes darkening as he thought about the way you spent your alone time at home, in your room, next to him. Your hand working its magic on your sensitive nub as you called his name.

Gladio’s smirk grew. “Don’t stop on my account - I’m just a pillow. Do what makes you feel good, Y/N,” he reassured you, letting you go and settling back against your pillows, his hands folded atop each other on his lap as he watched you with lustful curiosity. He’d wanted you. So bad.

Your fingers pinched you side, and you yelped when it hurt. “Yeah. Y/N,” you whispered still shocked and blushed at his words. My hand reached out to him and touched his chest. “Just a pillow? You’re warm. You’re breathing. You’re Gladio.” The man you lusted after since you saw the trailer for the game. And half had fallen in love with. Your breathing raising as your fingers trembled against his skin.

He laughed out loud at your cute reaction. “I am Gladiolus Amicitia - Shield to the Prince of Lucis.” Gladio felt your trembling fingers against his chest and sighed, tugging you closer with a strong grip. “You’re scared? I don’t bite… not unless you want me to,” the man murmured, brushing some of your curly hair away from your cheeks.

“Cheeky charmer,” you huffed at him and almost fell against his chest as he pulled you closer. Your faces just inches apart from each other. He smelled good. Like musk and pine. A manly earthy smell. “I’m a bit in shock, Mister Amicitia. You were a pillow, and now you’re here. Real.”

You couldn’t help yourself but lean forward, your lips lightly pressing against his like they had done just a few minutes ago. But this time you did not feel fabric against your lips, but something much softer and warmer. Your eyes fluttering shut as you sighed. This was okay, right? He had wanted it. He said to do what made you feel good.

Gladio smiled against your lips, caressing your sides with his large, warm palms, his fingers pleasantly digging into your clothed hips to pull you closer. His hands roamed exploratorily over your small frame, and he couldn’t help but squeeze your ass, chuckling against your open lips before kissing you deeply, pulling you onto his lap. He could already feel himself growing hard. He couldn’t help it - you were gorgeous and needed him to assist you with your fantasies. He was happy to oblige.

“Is this really okay?” you asked as you straddled his lap. Rolling your hips against his groin, feeling his cock tent his pants. Oh god, the pants that weren’t fully buttoned. Your hands moving up and down his chest - feeling a few hairs here and there. You couldn’t believe it. Really couldn’t. Your heart fluttering happily. “Gladio.” Your tongue brushed against his as you started to melt in his arms. Feeling his presence chance away the painful ache inside of you.

The large man pulled away from your lips and groaned sensually as he stared deep into your eyes. He nodded firmly. “Yeah babe - totally okay. Keep going… loving this more than you know.” Gladio said, barely about to get his words out as he felt overwhelmed with your presence. He pulled your smaller body close, flush against his bare chest, caressing you incredibly carefully as he kissed you thoroughly. He slowly ground his hips upwards into your heated core.

Removing your shirt, you pressed your naked front against his. Skin against skin. “You feel so good. So much better than the pillow.” You chuckled almost a bit sheepish as he felt so different against you. So much bigger and stronger. Your mouth moving hungry and needy against him. The seam of his pants rubbed against your clit through the fabric, making you pant in heat as you got more aroused than you had in awhile. It had taken you longer and longer each night to get off, but he was magical.

Gladio groaned into your ear, pressing open mouthed kisses against your neck as he grew more hot and bothered at the sight of your breasts. His hands came up on their own accord and squeezed at your perfect mounds of flesh. “I’m better than that damn pillow. Fuck, you feel so good grinding your pussy against my cock. Take it all of babe - put on a show for me while I touch myself.” Gladio ordered you, his tone firm but gentle.

Getting off the bed as fast and elegantly as you could - wouldn’t be sexy to fall flat on your nose. Then, you took off your pants and panties slowly. Moaning to yourself as you watched him take off his pants quickly, and his large hand wrap around his cock. Stroking himself firmly while he watched you with hungry eyes.

Laying down beside him, you maintained eye contact as you moved your hands over your body like you did each night. Dipping one between your thighs and stroked your soaked folds. Not keeping your moans in so he could hear it all. See what he was doing to you. “Gladio. Fuck. You’re bigger than I had imagined.”

Gladio’s eyes remained glued to the hand between your thighs for a few moments before his hungry amber eyes travelled up your squirming, arching body. Gladio immediately straddled you between his thighs, getting on top of you in a moment’s notice. He heard your breath hitch at his quick and powerful move, and he chuckled deeply at your adorable reaction. “You’re so cute, Y/N. Move your hand - I want to rub my cock against your pussy. I want you to get a taste of what’s going inside you… the dick that’s going to rock your world, babe.” Gladio murmured naughtily.

“Oh god, yes.” Moving your hand, you spread your thighs wider and feel him move against you. Your hand grabbing his shoulder and bicep. “Oh, you feel so good.” Your head fell back. Closing your eyes as you enjoyed him moving on top of you. Still not really able to believe that this was truly happening. Opening your eyes again, you met his. “Gladio,” you whispered shaky as you became wetter with each slide of his cock against you. The tip bumping against your clit.

Gladio reached down and rubbed your clit with his rough fingertips. “Yeah babe? What do you need from me? Tell me what you’ve been wanting this whole time.”

Your clit throbbed, almost feeling larger than normal as his fingers moved expertly on the little bundle of nerves. “You. I want you. All that you can give me. I want you inside me if that makes you happy. I just…want to be held. I don’t want to feel so alone.”

Gladio crashed his lips against yours, wanting to kiss all the loneliness out of you. Pulling away, Gladio lined his cock up at your entrance and stared deep into your soul through your eyes. "Ready?” he asked tenderly, wanting to give you the opportunity to flee.

“Ready.” Oh boy, you were more than ready. Had dreamed about this for so long. Spreading your thighs wider so he could settle even better. Your heart singing to him while you cried out in pleasure as he slowly pushed in. His cock so large and thick. Spreading you wide in ways you had never experienced before. “Oh god. Oh god.”

Gladio groaned because of your tightness around his hard cock, moving slowly on top you at first. He sped up once you began to claw desperately at his back. You felt so small and vivid under him, like a baby flame. Gladio moaned low in his chest as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. You felt so damn good. So fucking tight. Gladio had found heaven. Your small noises of need spurred him on to thrust in and out of you with reckless abandon.

Your walls kept rippling around him as your fingers combed into his hair tighter, entangling the strands around your fingers as you kissed him hungry. As if his kisses gave you life. You wrapped your legs up high on his waist so he could thrust into you deeper, wanting to give him more pleasure. So many night, you dreamed of him moving on top of you like he did now. The blissful look on his face made you tighten even more. Hard. Fast. But it didn’t feel like a random fuck. It felt much more intense. More real.

The Shield moved faster and deeper on you and into your very core. He grasped your chin between his fingers and gazed into your eyes as he fucked you. “Good girl… open your legs for me… good little girl, offering your pussy to me so easily…” Gladio grunted as he fucked you harder and faster.

Biting your lip, you tried not to scream. Your body twitching and bucking underneath him as your juices seeped out. Lubricating his cock so he could fuck you better for both of your pleasures. “You feel better than I had ever imagined.” And fuck, you truly liked to be dominated the way he was doing. Unable to look away, you heart sang out to him.

Staring at you openly, his body feeling like it was losing all the tension that had been built up from being lonely for so long. You felt like heaven around him, and your walls began to clench down around his length and girth. He groaned yet again, “Baby girl… tell Daddy what you like… tell Daddy how he can blow your mind,” Gladio demanded you, his breath stuttering slightly as he exerted himself to bring you to nirvana.

Your cheeks darkened slightly as he remembered you calling him ‘Daddy’ while you had pleasured yourself with a large vibrator, thinking of him. “Daddy, you’re already doing it. You make me feel so good, Daddy. Your cock spreads me open so wide. I feel stuffed. Do I feel good around you, Daddy? Am I pleasing you?” You mewled as you fluttered your eyelashes and moved your hips faster, bouncing on his cock now. The sounds filled the air, wet sucking noises and skin slapping against each other.

Gladio lost it at your cute, yet sinful proclamations and questions. He grasped you by the hips and slammed you down onto your back on the bed. Pistoning in and out of you with reckless abandon, Gladio worked you towards your mind shattering orgasm, groaning as he felt your pussy clench around him like a vice. Sweat dripping from his brow, onto your pillow, he fucked you good, moaning your name like a sinful chant.

“Yes yes yes,” you turned into an incoherent mess of moans, cries, sobs, and whispers of his name. Your legs spread wide, opening yourself up for his possession as you let him have his way with you. Enjoying each thrust of his hip, your walls burning in a good way as you struggled a bit to accommodate him inside of you. But you enjoyed that. The huge size difference between us two. Him large and hard. You small and soft. Your hand moved between us, and you rubbed your clit vigorously. Your walls tightening as the pressure increased. Knowing you were gonna come soon. “I want your cum in me, Daddy. You make me feel so good.”

Gladio swatted your hand away, gathering both your wrists in one of his hands and pinning them above your head. Still moving at an inhuman pace, Gladio’s other calloused hand moved down, his fingertips working your clit as you screamed out your orgasm. Gladio smirked down at you and swooped down for a deep kiss, silencing you as he bucked into your wet heat.

Unable to move. Unable to scream. You came even harder, your legs kicking and toes curling. Your body pressed firmly against his as you shuddered, tears streaming down your cheeks as it was so intense. Finally feeling that all-consuming pleasure fill every inch of your body. Submitting to this handsome man who somehow entered your world and rocking it hard.

Gladio roared shortly after you came, spurting his seed into your womb. He buried his scruffy face into the crook of your neck, listening to your erratic pulse and your sniffles from your overwhelmed tears. His unsoiled hand reached at your cheeks and brushed your tears away gently as he pressed tender kisses to your shoulders before pulling out slowly. “I’m so glad we could do this babe,” he breathed reverently. “You were so good. You took me so well baby girl.” he praised you.

His praises made you flutter with joy, giving him a timid little smile as your hands brushed over his broad shoulders. “I’m glad too. It makes me happy beyond words to be in your arms.” Hopefully he didn’t turn into a pillow again, you wanted to fall asleep in his arms and see his smile when you woke up. Your body still trembled and jerked with aftershocks, turning into a sleepy kitten against his large body. “Mmm. I’ll always try to take you well.”

Your smile was cute and infectious. Gladio grinned back and rolled off of you, leaning on his side as he caressed you sweetly. “Then in my arms you will stay. Just keep believing in me, and I’ll be here with you. Keep loving me and I will be here to love you right back.” Gladio declared, his eyes tired but content.

Your hands cupped his face, his facial hair tickling your palms. “That’s easy. Because you’re my heart. And how can I not but believe in and love my heart,” you murmured softly, pressing your lips against his. Feeling happier than you had in a crazy long time. This would work. One way or the other.

Gladio’s heart soared. He smiled at you when you pulled away. Holding you close - he sighed before he shut his eyes- content. “Thanks babe… I’m home.”

With those words held close to my heart, your face tucked against his broad chest, and the soft blanket covering your waists. Your could feel a peaceful slumber come over you. His body warming yours and shielding you from anything bad. “I love you, Gladio,” you murmured and drifted off.

“Love you too, baby girl” Gladio murmured as he dreamed sweet dreams of his Y/N.


End file.
